Gene expression in diseased and healthy individuals is oftentimes different and characterizable. The ability to monitor gene expression in such cases provides medical professionals with a powerful diagnostic tool. This form of diagnosis is especially important in the area of oncology, where it is thought that the overexpression of an oncogene, or the underexpression of a tumor suppressor gene, results in tumorogenesis. See Mikkelson et al. J. Cell. Biochem. 1991, 46, 3-8.
One can indirectly monitor gene expression, for example, by measuring a nucleic acid (e.g., mRNA) that is the transcription product of a targeted gene. The nucleic acid is chemically or biochemically labeled with a detectable moiety and allowed to hybridize with a localized nucleic acid probe of known sequence. The detection of a labeled nucleic acid at the probe position indicates that the targeted gene has been expressed. See, e.g., International Application Publication Nos. WO 97/27317, WO 92/10588 and WO 97/10365.
The labeling of a nucleic acid is typically performed by covalently attaching a detectable group (label) to either an internal or terminal position. Scientists have reported a number of detectable nucleotide analogues that have been enzymatically incorporated into an oligo- or polynucleotide. Langer et al., for example, disclosed analogues of dUTP and UTP that contain a covalently bound biotin moiety. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1981, 78, 6633-6637. The analogues, shown below, possess an allylamine linker arm that is attached to the C-5 position of the pyrimidine ring. The dUTP and UTP analogues, wherein R is H or OH, were incorporated into a polynucleotide.

Petrie et al. disclosed a dATP analogue, 3-[5-[(N-biotinyl-6-aminocaproyl)-amino]pentyl]-1-(2-deoxy-β-D-erythro-pentofuranosyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-amine-5′-triphosphate. Bioconjugate Chem. 1991, 2, 441-446. The analogue, shown below, is modified at the 3-position with a linker arm that is attached to a biotin moiety. Petrie et al. reported that the compound wherein R is biotin is incorporated into DNA by nick translation.

Prober et al. disclosed a set of four dideoxynucleotides, each containing a succinylfluorescein dye. Science 1987, 238, 336-341. The dideoxynucleotides, one of which is shown below, were enzymatically incorporated into an oligonucleotide through a template directed extension of a primer. The compounds provided for a DNA sequencing method based on gel migration.

Herrlein et al. disclosed modified nucleoside trisphosphates of the four DNA bases. Helv. Chim. Acta 1994, 77, 586-596. The compounds, one of which is shown below, contain a 3′-amino group containing radioactive or fluorescent moieties. Herrlein et al. further described the use of the nucleoside analogues as DNA chain terminators.

Cech et al. disclosed 3′-amino-functionalized nucleoside triphosphates. Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun. 1996, 61, S297-S300. The compounds, one of which is shown below, contain a fluorescein attached to the 3′-position through an amino linker. Cech et al. proposed that the described functionalized nucleosides would be useful as terminators for DNA sequencing.

The development of novel nucleic acid labeling compounds that are effectively incorporated into a nucleic acid to provide a readily detectable composition would benefit genetic analysis technologies. It would aid, for example, in the monitoring of gene expression and the detection and screening of mutations and polymorphisms. Such a compound should be suitable for enzymatic incorporation into a nucleic acid. Furthermore, the nucleic acid to which the labeling compound is attached should maintain its ability to bind to a probe, such as a complementary nucleic acid.
Although nucleic acid labeling compounds for use as coupling agents for probes are available there is a continuing need for additional compounds that are more efficient labeling compounds. There also exists a need for compounds that have increased solubility. This will make the compounds more useful for monitoring gene expression.